


月之虹

by RRRRein



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRein/pseuds/RRRRein





	月之虹

见到月虹那天晚上月亮很亮，云层白而透明，天却很暗，甚至有一点儿小雨。

在瀑布上游，兰德拉托尔纵身跃入水中，水声还没有他的心跳来得响。

那男人跟着兰德拉托尔进树林了，不如说正是看到他进了树林，那男人才更加大胆地跟过来。仿佛兰德拉托尔在邀请他似的。

兰德拉托尔离开普拉纳•萨米家不久，就被那男人盯上了。兰德拉托尔冲进他曾被路上遇见的吟游诗人拖进一家酒馆，而这家酒馆里的酒保在为伊尔森做事。那一晚酒保不在，兰德拉托尔在台前坐了很久，满心只想着要用什么手段报复他才能消气。遇见那男人的契机在此。

那男人送兰德拉托尔一杯酒，没过一会儿便坐到兰德拉托尔身边。生着浓密体毛的手有意无意地搭过来，直到被兰德拉托尔捉住手腕瞪一眼。但那男人并没有收回手。  
他看见这金发碧眼的小子第一眼，便被这小子的样子吸引了。尽管这小子绷着一张脸，一副危险的样子，但他只需一眼就能辨认出，这绝对是个对那档子事儿精通到家的小子。也许在床上用拳头、用锁链和鞭子亲吻他，他就会快乐地叫出声。在床上或许还不能满足他，在幽暗的巷子里，没错，巷子里，把他的双手绑在身后，让他的脸贴着冰冷粗糙的墙壁，让他看街道上来来往往的行人，这档子事儿叫人发现了最好，看他一边羞耻地要抗拒又扭动着腰的样子一定快活极了。

他当即决定要叫这下流而性感的小子找点乐子来供他开心，便回握住兰德拉托尔的手腕，被兰德拉托尔一把挣脱。接着兰德拉托尔飞速站起来，快步往酒馆门口走去——正中下怀。他迫不及待要让这个假装冷漠的小子认清自己下流的本质了。

于是那男人也跟了出去，当兰德拉托尔要消失在街道拐角处的时候，他拽住兰德拉托尔的胳膊，肚子顶在兰德拉托尔的背上。

兰德拉托尔累了。他甚至懒得在那男人身上打一拳，一心只想甩开那男人离开。对方似乎没料到兰德拉托尔竟有能挣脱开桎梏的力气，不死心地继续跟在兰德拉托尔身后。明亮的月光下二人一前一后地跑在路上，穿过街道，跑上石桥，到了茂密的树林，兰德拉托尔跃入水中。

那男人没有料到兰德拉托尔就这样轻易地跳进去，但眼看兰德拉托尔就要到对岸，便也跟着下了水。

下一秒男人开始惊慌失措地尖叫。

水流湍急不说，水里有东西攫住了他的腿。

目睹沉进水里的男人随着瀑布落入下方的水潭，兰德拉托尔看一眼自己指尖闪烁的魔法的光辉，爬上岸去。那男人过几分钟大概是死定了，魔力微弱还敢半夜跳进有水鬼的河里，真是活该。兰德拉托尔刚松一口气，很快又为自己的想法感到恐惧而给自己加护，再一次跳进水里，随瀑布落进河水下游。

那男人昏过去了，兰德拉托尔把他拖上岸的时候觉得自己的脑子一定不正常。

反正以后还要杀很多人，多死这一个又会如何。兰德拉托尔看着躺在草地上一动不动的男人，如此告诉自己。可他耳边回响起阿萨诺和他妻子的话。

“也许你不想做个刽子手，对职业的选择应当在充分考虑之下，对吗？”

真是可恶，明明已经决定要帮埃文去复仇了，却总是忘不了他们的话。兰德拉托尔站在乔木的树枝上，烦闷地抬起头来。

在这时，在水汽迷漫的瀑布前，兰德拉托尔第一次见到月虹。他盯着月虹，思绪跑到了别的地方。

阿萨诺住的村子里的那些吵闹的小孩看到这种景象肯定会哇哇大叫。要是他们愿意出一个浆果派来换，兰德拉托尔倒是乐意讲讲关于眼前的这道彩虹。

也许回去见见阿萨诺，他会给些有用的建议。兰德拉托尔在树枝上坐下来，开始想象阿萨诺见到他会有什么反应。

要是阿萨诺也知道他能见到月虹这么难得一见的现象，大概会好奇地要听兰德拉托尔讲述。

如果威尔活着，大概也会加入阿萨诺的队伍，勒维也是，他们都是看起来无忧无虑的人。相反，那个在船上遇见的古怪大叔和科特妮则会不留余力地嘲讽他，不过兰德拉托尔也乐意听那大叔多唠叨几句。

而萨米，大概会称赞自己吧。兰德拉托尔没由来地想着，开始认真地看那道月虹。


End file.
